Inclusion
by Alice Madison Parker
Summary: A gathering of people who wouldn't normally meet, save for that one tiny thread that binds them all together. AU Written for the Last Resort Monthly Writing Contest for November 2011.


Disclaimer: All the characters mentioned are of my creation. The world of Harry Potter is credited to J.K. Rowling.

Lissianna Delacruz scuttled around the kitchen, busy cooking in preparation for the night. It was that time again, the one day in a year where they remembered their connection to each other, where allegiances did not matter. They always gathered at her house; it was large and well hidden, easy choice to hold a secret meeting, nay, a gathering of kindred. Liss loved it. It wasn't often she got to play hostess and she always welcomed cooking for others.

"Whisper, if either of them show up, could you direct them to the sunroom please?" the girl asked her house elf. She dusted her hands on her apron before sliding a pan of round dough balls into the oven. Closing the door, she wiped her brow with the back of her hand, smearing the flour already on her face.

"Of course, Misses Lisses," Whisper responded. Currently, Liss's helper was gathering the items for the table in the sunroom. Just as the last of the silverware was set, a loud clang echoed through the empty rooms of Cale Manor. Whisper Apparated to the door and opened it slowly, peering around the edge. Recognizing who it was, the house elf opened the door wider and beckoned the guest. "Misses Abernathy, please, come in."

Violet Abernathy smiled and thanked her. "In the sunroom, Whisper?" The house elf's cuteness tickled her. It was nice to see another one who was decently treated. Too rare, too far between.

"Yes, Misses Abernathy. May Whisper take Misses's baking dish and coat?" Whisper reached out for the coat and tin foil pan, trotting away to the kitchen with them.

Violet strolled down the hall, admiring the art along the walls, taking note of the new ones. Lissianna was moving past her cliff side/ocean phase and into forest landscapes it seemed. She also noticed a new vase, porcelain, white with blue detail. Various umbrellas were stick in there. What the woman did with that many umbrellas was anybody's guess. The woman had wandered into the sunroom and stood in front of the glass walls, admiring the outside garden's beauty, when the doorbell rang again.

Whisper opened the door slowly, then all the way, though more wary about this guest than the previous. Patrick Doyle crossed the threshold and looked around, taking note of everything in one glance. They didn't ponder so much over the new art or decorations, rather, observing and formulating a variety of escape routes. It was more out of habit than distrust.

Whisper asked him if she could take his jacket and bag. "No, thanks, house elf. We'll keep." House elves annoyed them, with all the _yes, master, no master,_ and _Can Wishish get you something, Master_, or whatever the house elf's name was. Granted, it was better than slaves, who sometimes carried a seed of rebellion in them. They loved chasing slaves, just not being in the same house as them.

He strode straight into the sunroom and stopped in his tracks, senses on high alert. Violet turned around, hearing approaching footsteps and froze. The two Slytherins stood around awkwardly for a moment, giving each other a wary glance. She broke first, giving Patrick a nod and a faint smile. Patrick nodded in return and gestured the lady forward. This night was the truce.

"How've you been, Pat? Or is it someone else?" Vi asked, conversationally. They settled into the chairs around an already set table, three places to be exact. Various candelabras were scattered around, bathing the room in a warm, comfy feel, nothing suffocating.

Patrick settled in a chair, shrugging off his coat and bringing out the bottle of champagne he had brought on request. "Just me right now. You know how much you scare Conrad and Artorius." Patrick smirked and broke open the seal, popping the cork in her direction. Artorius was fuming about having his aversion to the younger woman being called out. "They'll show eventually."

Without missing a beat, Violet caught the cork before it hit her forehead. "Must we do this every year?" She reached over, handing him two empty glasses, stashing the cork in her pocket.

"Alas, we must. How else would we get our entertainment?" He poured glasses for the women first, handing them back, before filling his own. Honestly, he and the other two men in his head would have preferred some good hard liquor, but on a day like this, compromises had to be made, in an effort of goodwill.

Violet smirked back and took a small sip. Her body settled into a posture that suggested complete comfortability, leaning against an elbow on the chair's arm rest, but she kept her guard up for the moment. "You never did answer my question."

Conrad had a giggle fit. He couldn't help it. He was too amused, despite the fact he feared her. "Always to the point, aren't ya, luv? We forgot that." Of course, they did. They spent quite a bit of energy avoiding her. Thankfully, this task was made a bit easy by the fact that Vi tended to stay in one place. Unlike themselves.

"I thought we had decided not to fight tonight?" Liss came in, having changed into clean clothes, carrying two dishes, expression pulled into one halfway between a frown and confusion. If she had changed her inflection just a bit, she would have made it a statement, an order, rather than the inquiry.

Violet gave her a glance, then took one of the dishes, giving Liss a brief kiss on the cheek. "Hello, dear. Been well?" Liss nodded in affirmation.

Conrad's mouth slid into a sheepish grin. "Just playing, luv."

"Any other dishes?" Patrick offered. Violet and Liss started plating helping of roasted potatoes and green beans. Artorius was hungry, Conrad sedate for the first time in months. This was how they were together for only those brief few hours of this one day. Everything melted away for them. Nobody wanting to kill them. Nobody to track. Just a day of relaxing and replenishing energy.

She smiled warmly. "The ham is done, if you would please bring it. Perhaps, could you carve it as well, Patrick?" Liss was glad they were together. For her, this day was the equivalent to Christmas, full of feeling of family and belonging. It made her giddy, the infectious sort, judging by how Violet and Patrick kept relaxing their guards.

To be honest, Violet and Patrick (and Conrad and Artorius) would do anything Lissianna asked. The Hufflepuff's bright smile affected all of them, most especially Patrick and his identities, though, in different ways, but one thing they had and will always agree on, was that they would honor whatever request she had, if she accompanied it with _that_ smile. It was a bit degrading for a Death Eater, but at the same time, completely understandable. Lissianna was just that sweet and adorable and she would always be. They were sure of it.

Patrick left, the two women now alone. Outside, fireflies flocked around plants and water basins. It was calming, exactly the atmosphere that was needed for tonight. Violet didn't speak yet, just stared outside, contemplatively. She vaguely wondered if Ciel and Angela did something like this, gather with the other people who shared a link with them. Violet liked this day. Since being estranged from her own biological family, having a pseudo one was a comfort and a luxury she greatly welcomed.

Liss fidgeted a little. She knew she could and should trust her two guests, but the silence was becoming awkward. She cleared her throat once. "How is your circus act going?" Blood rushed to her face. It was rather forward of her, but she didn't retract her question. Boundaries could be crossed tonight with no fear of the consequences. Besides, she had to learn to hold her ground.

Violet turned her gaze to the younger girl, a small smile forming. She never went to Hogwarts with her, she knew Patrick, of course, but not Lissianna. She mused a bit, taking into account Liss's character from previous encounters. She was sure she would have taken the younger woman under her wing, had they known each other beforehand. Liss was just the type who needed it. Violet was about to answer her question but never got the chance.

"The ham is sliced and I brought the dinner rolls you neglected to mention, Miss Lissianna." Patrick sauntered in, face a portrait of eager hunger. It was amazing how he managed to carry the plate of sliced ham and the basket of dinner rolls, though Liss supposed that was due to all the physical training he went through as a Death Eater.

"I was not sure if they were cooled yet. I hope you did not burn yourself." She ducked her head, face still red in embarrassment.

"Ah, you forget who you're talking to, love." He winked, roguishly Conrad showing his colors in that move. "We like things rather hot."

Oh yes, the 'we'. She had forgotten that. How had she forgotten that? "Conrad, Artorius, do you find the food acceptable tonight?"

Violet, who was silent throughout the exchange, spoke up. "Oh, Conrad'll eat anything, isn't that right, dear? So, there's no need to ask him." Honestly, this girl was much too sweet for her own good. It was going to get her in trouble one day, Violet thought sadly. Though, if rumors were to be true, little Lissi had a protector of her own already. She just hoped he'd keep her innocence. Such a rarity in this regime.

Conrad emerged fully, their body becoming more relaxed, more fluid as he passed around the ham and bread. "Course, love. Can't be picky with food." Immediately, Artorius took over before Conrad could say anything more. "The fare is quiet acceptable tonight, Miss Lissianna, as it always is. How many times must we remind you?" Here, all three voices blended, creating an resonating timbre that suggested that Patrick's body was much too small to contain what it held. "We always enjoy your cooking." Their words weren't menacing, nor intimidating like it had been with Ezra, but gentle and softened by the smile the schizophrenic gave her.

Lissianna's face brightened to a tomato red as she ducked her head further and mumbled a _"thank you"._

Violet smacked his arm and mock scowled. "Look what you did, embarrassed the poor girl. Who knows how long until she speaks again." Patrick tossed his head back and laughed, heartily, wiping his eyes at the end of it. It had been much too long since they had laughed like that. It was refreshing, wanted.

Lissianna sipped her champagne, trying her best to will the blood out of her face. She cleared hr throat and gestured to the table. "Shall we start?"

Patrick grinned, recovered, and Violet chuckled. "Never though you'd ask, dear."

The first few minuets were silent, enjoying the food. The atmosphere had finally dulled to a comfortable, safe vibe, the kind that made one think of warm blankets and secrets.

"What did you bring for dessert, Violet?"

She swallowed and dabbed her mouth before answering. "Just a peach cobbler, dear. Ciel sent me some peaches, so I thought it'd be a good addition."

"Speaking of the CEO, how is he?" Patrick asked. Conrad and Artorius didn't lend themselves to the conversation, content with enjoying the food that was offered, if only Patrick were eating. To remedy that, every so often, one of them would take over an arm and attempt to put food in their mouth. It made for some rather entertaining scenes throughout the evening.

"He's doing well. Trying some new business ventures or something of that sort. He hasn't told me the specifics, yet." Violet grinned conspiratorially. "What about your man, Liss, dear?"

Liss choked on her bread and drank the whole glass of champagne out of reflex, before refilling her cup with water. "I- I don't..." She blushed and twisted her ring. "Lexi is doing quite well. He's still looking for his sister. We don't - we haven't seen each other recently. I miss him." The admission was whispered, ears turning an even brighter red.

Violet patted her arm, giving the young lady an empathetic smile. "I know that feeling, sweetie."

Patrick listened, half with envy. They hadn't experienced something like that ever. Lust, sure, but love? Devotion? Those were foreign concepts to them. "Well, good riddance. Women are just too much to maintain," he muttered, trying to squash his envy. Who needed women anyway? With his profession, it was better they stayed alone.

"Oh, Pat. Do you need some love?" Violet teased. Liss giggled and she and Violet left their seats to smother Patrick in a hug. He sputtered and even Conrad and Artorius assisted in their attempt to bat the women off them. "Woman! You're ruining our appetites." Finally, they resumed their places and their eating, remnants of giddy joy on their faces.

"So, what have you been up to recently?" Liss ventured to ask.

The Death Eater grinned, annoyance forgotten, and launched into an epic tale, exaggerating slightly to amuse his audience. Conrad and Artorius lent in their two cents at various points. Giggles, gasps, and conversations split the air. Fireflies danced outside.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Lissianna crawled under her bedcovers, book in hand. She read a while, then turned off the lights to sleep. The book was set on the beside table, next to a small bottle of silver, whispy liquid.

Violet curled around Ciel, tracing circles on his shoulder. She hummed and kissed his cheek, before closing her eyes, succumbing to slumber. Next to an empty tea cup, a phial of silver gas rested.

Patrick leaned against the wall, enjoying his last smoke for the night, staring down at the streets of London. His other hand spun his wand absentmindedly, most likely Conrad wanting something to do, seeing as Artorius was compartmentalizing. He exhaled and crushed the stub in the ashtray next to an empty vial.

"Another year, another day we'll forget," he muttered. He picked up the vial and rolled it in his palm, staring at it impassively. "Unless we saved the memories now." Conrad put the wand tip to their temple and the three of them focused, pulling out the memories to be stored and viewed one year later.

Tomorrow, none of these events would have happened, only the faint memory of enjoyment and content. Dawn would erase this night from them. Tomorrow, the world will return to the way it was. Tomorrow, bloodshed would continue


End file.
